


In the dark

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: They met in the dark.





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> -from LJ-  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/3230.html  
> (17 May 2014)

They met in the dark, in a deserted corridor. Kisses were exchanged, slowly, lazily at first, but turned frantic once their hands found the other's skin. The shorter one had his back to the wall, shirt hanging loosely on his frame. The taller one struggled to push their pants down. Once that is accomplished, the taller wasted no time in pushing a finger inside the other, making him groan. He rested his head at the crook of the taller's neck, trying to endure the pain. The taller one trailed kisses on the other's neck, and the shorter one met him in the middle of a kiss. Two fingers, three, then four, and the shorter one used the wall to climb up and hook his legs around the other's waist. The taller one heaved him up too, impaling the shorter one with his length. The other muffled his scream by biting at the taller's shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, before a gentle roll of his hip made them both move. Trying to find the pleasurable angle, the shorter one gasped at the brush of the other's cock against something inside him. The taller smirked.

Obscene moans began coming out of his mouth, and the taller one captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Ryosuke..." the taller one chanted the other's name over and over between kisses, pulling and pumping at the erect cock between their bodies. He came with a soundless scream, head slumped against the other's neck. "Nngh... Yuto..." he groaned as he felt his insides being filled. "I love you..."

They shared another deep kiss as Yuto pulled out and they both slump to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> Notes: I wrote awkward smut. bleh.
> 
> I'm too bored. Where are all the delicious YamaYuto fanfics? So I decide to write (post?) my own. This is something from two years ago tho'. I should have posted this on May 5th or 9th...


End file.
